The Strength to Face the Truth
by Gemsta rox
Summary: What if Ginger hadn't walked away from Sam at the cafe? What if she had let him comfort her instead of telling him to go home? Rated T for possible chapters to come. Please read and review.


**Ok so basically the person I BETA for, Gabriella Somerfield, had a pretty awesome idea for me which I decided to do. This is just going to be a one shot (unless people want me to continue it and offer me ideas for its continuation). It's basically a 'what if' scenario and it's considering the situation where Ginger see Shannon and Emily in the café without her. Everyone reading this probably knows that she went all moody and clammy and basically tried to shut Sam out but what if she hadn't? What would have happened if she had let Sam comfort her after all? Ok, so after reading this authors note I've realised it may well end up being more than just a one shot but I'll see how it goes so here goes people, I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah, and you should read some of Gabriella's work – Personal Chef is a particular favourite of mine.**

* * *

**You Don't Need Them**

Today, shopping with Sam, had been absolutely perfect. Sam was one of the few people I didn't feel the need to hide myself around, one of the few people who actually knew the real me. Time spent with this quirky, kind hearted boy was refreshing and brought me back to the reality that I was constantly trying to escape from with Shannon. Time spent with him actually made me think that I could stand on my own two feet. Time spent with him made me consider getting away from Shannon and the world of lies that seemed to come with her. Sam's small yet familiar chuckle brought me back from my string of thoughts and I looked at him.

"What're you thinking that has you so far away Ginger?" he asked curiously and I paused as I thought about how to answer him.

"Well," I started as we approached the café, "I was kind of thinking about y-" But I cut off before I could finish the sentence. I cut off because all of a sudden my train of thought had been yanked from me and the words snatched from my mind, as if someone had taken them from my brain and replace them with nothing. I cut off, because sitting there in the café, right where we were headed, Shannon was sitting with Emily. They were both sitting there…without me. And like that, all of my previous thoughts about standing on my own two feet were forgotten. Because I wanted to choose when I was excluded and not have them take this choice into their own hands.

"Ginger?" I tried to look at the boy standing next to me but I could not tear my eyes away from the café to look at the source of the concerned voice. I just kept staring at the scene in front of me and gradually Sam's gaze must have followed my own because he gently put an arm around me.

"Ginger, look at me," he ordered softly and he brought his hand up to my cheek and very gently turned my head. "Ginger I know it hurts to see them here without you, but think about the day we've just had."

"It makes up for nothing," I said spitting out the last word and instantly regretting it when the pain shot through his face like a bullet. "Sam I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" I trailed off though because although I didn't mean what I had said, I had meant to cause him pain, simply so that it wasn't only me who felt angry and hurt and as though nothing would ever be the same again.

"I know, forget about it Ginger," he said though, instantly back to his usual self, sensing that I really needed him at this moment and fulfilling his role as my pain relief. He took me into his arms and just held me there, sharing my sadness that I was being replaced and reminding me at the same time that he could replace their role in my life, trying to show me that he could be all I needed. And when I finally pulled away, I did feel better. The pain was still there but I was able to stand it without wanting to burst into tears. I began to walk away but Sam stopped me, putting a finger lightly on my shoulder.

"I have a better idea," he said, my favourite lop sided grin playing on his lips and he took my hand and began leading me into the café. I panicked then and started to tug my hand away.

"Sam, I can't do this yet. I'm not ready to face them," I tried to tell him but he just looked deep into my eyes, giving my soul the strength to face what I think I had known was coming all along and uttered four simple words that had me completely convinced.

"Yes Ginger, you can."

* * *

**Ok so this was going to be a one shot but I may continue it because I've decided I quite like the places where this story could go…what are your thoughts? After all, you are my readers and there is no point continuing this if you don't want me to. So leave me just a little review and it will make me very happy. Obviously, I don't own any of the characters…they all belong to Cathy Cassidy, the genius that she is…though I wish I owned Sam because he is utterly adorable, as I'm sure that all of you will agree and is definitely perfect boyfriend material. Anyway, I should probably shut up now so I'll go and maybe do some more writing…or maybe not. I hope you liked it and if you did, you know what to do…READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
